2019 WMHB Pacific hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2019 Pacific hurricane season is an ongoing event in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the Northern Hemisphere. The season officially begin on May 15, 2019 in the East Pacific Ocean, and on June 1, 2019 in the Central Pacific Ocean, and will end on November 30, 2019 in both basins. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Pacific basin and are adopted by convention. The season's first tropical cyclone, Tropical Storm Alvin, developed on May 24. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:245 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/05/2019 till:26/05/2019 color:TS text:"Alvin (TS)" from:25/06/2019 till:29/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Barbara (C1)" from:30/06/2019 till:08/07/2019 color:C5 text:"Cosme (C5)" from:06/07/2019 till:09/07/2019 color:TS text:"Dalila (TS)" from:12/07/2019 till:14/07/2019 color:TS text:"Erick (TS)" from:19/07/2019 till:21/07/2019 color:TS text:"Flossie (TS)" from:21/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:TS text:"Gil (TS)" from:27/07/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Henriette (C4)" from:28/07/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Ismael (C3)" from:03/08/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:TS text:"Judy (TS)" from:12/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:TS text:"Kiko (TS)" barset:break from:15/08/2019 till:16/08/2019 color:TD text:"Twelve-E (TD)" from:20/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Lorena (C1)" from:22/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Manuel (C1)" from:01/09/2019 till:08/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Nancy (C4)" from:04/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Alika (C1)" from:12/09/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Octave (C4)" from:17/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Priscilla (C2)" from:17/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Raymond (C1)" from:17/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:TS text:"Ele (TS)" from:18/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:TS text:"Huko (TS)" from:29/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:TS text:"Sonia (TS)" barset:break from:05/10/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:TS text:"Tico (TS)" from:12/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:TS text:"Iopa (TS)" from:12/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:TS text:"Velma (TS)" from:16/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:TS text:"Wallis (TS)" from:17/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:TS text:"Xina (TS)" from:20/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:TS text:"York (TS)" from:15/11/2019 till:19/11/2019 color:TS text:"Zelda (TS)" from:16/11/2019 till:19/11/2019 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:30/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Alvin' 'Hurricane Barbara' 'Hurricane Cosme' 'Tropical Storm Dalila' 'Tropical Storm Erick' 'Tropical Storm Flossie' 'Tropical Storm Gil' 'Hurricane Henriette' 'Hurricane Ismael' 'Tropical Storm Judy' 'Tropical Storm Kiko' 'Tropical Depression Twelve-E' 'Hurricane Lorena' 'Hurricane Manuel' 'Hurricane Nancy' 'Hurricane Alika' 'Hurricane Octave' 'Hurricane Priscilla' 'Hurricane Raymond' 'Tropical Storm Ele' 'Tropical Storm Huko' 'Tropical Storm Sonia' 'Tropical Storm Tico' 'Tropical Storm Iopa' 'Tropical Storm Velma' 'Tropical Storm Wallis' 'Tropical Storm Xina' 'Tropical Storm York' 'Tropical Storm Zelda' 'Tropical Storm Alpha' Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the Northeast Pacific in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of Nancy, which replaced Narda. The name Nancy was used for the first time this year. Category:Cooper's Pacific WMHB Seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons